The Queen's Guardian
by Katiana Vancelette
Summary: Elsa and Jack have always known each other. But was it really Jack's sister that he saved? Maybe, maybe not. What happens if it was really Anna? Maybe, the sisters were not as alone as they seemed. Jelsa is the ship in this one.
1. Intro

Arendelle was in a time of celebration. King Agdar and Queen Idun had finally produced an heir. The named their first daughter Elsa, Princess of Arendelle. She was perfect in every way. The kingdom was happy and it rejoiced.

In the castle the queen relaxed in her bedchambers with her maid. She was tired after the long ball. Her husband had retired to his bed chambers, and she sat in hers holding baby Elsa.

"She is very beautiful isn't she?" Idun smiled down at the sleeping baby.

"Oh yes your majesty, a very beautiful girl." Her maid smiled at the queen, "But with such handsome parents, how could she be anything but beautiful?"

"You flatter me Ingrid. Tell me how if your boy? Jack his name was right?"

"Oh Jack is a handful. He always wants to come to work with me. He is such a good kid." Ingrid laughed "Just the other day I caught him trying to climb a tree to see into a birds nest."

"He sounds like he needs constant supervision."

"Yes… But your majesty I need this job since his father had passed."

"I wasn't going to fire you Ingrid. I was just going to ask you to bring him with you." Idun laughed "When Elsa gets bigger, it will be nice for her to have a friend."

"That would be wonderful."

Ingrid went home that night to find her three year old little boy asleep already. His brown hair was messy from play. She loved looking into his warm brown eyes. She couldn't wait to tell him the news.

Two years later, Jack had just had his fifth birthday. He was in the palace playing with the young two year old Elsa. Ingrid loved seeing how happy the children were to see each other each day. She had been made the royal nanny. She cared for the children greatly. She was making them a snack when she heard jack calling her.

"Mommy! Mommy! Elsa made ice!" He called in excited wonder.

"Made ice? What do you mean?" She allowed the boy pull her to the playroom. She saw right away the two year old playing with snow and throwing it up in the air happily. "Jack, you stay with her." Ingrid ran to the Throne room "Your Majesties, there is something you two should see."

In the next year the king and queen watched their eldest daughter grow more attached to the young Jack. They gave birth to Anna and never expected what was to come. Anna became close to both jack and Elsa. When Elsa had her accident, she locked herself in a different room. Her sister didn't understand why she was suddenly alone. At least she had the nanny's son to keep her company. Though no one knew, Jack often snuck in to see Elsa. She was always afraid when he came though. He started with visiting her once every few months, to once a month, to every few weeks, to several times in a week. On Elsa's tenth birthday she received a pair of gloves from her father and mother. Every year Jack visited her with a gift that he had made himself. Over the years they grew closer. He was the only one that visited her constantly. Her fifteenth birthday she had asked her parents to not touch her, in fear she would hurt them. She sat in her room alone reading a book looking out the window at the frozen lake. It was late winter.

A knock came from the wall. The secret servant staircase was a convenient way for Jack to make his way to his best friend's bedroom. Elsa put the gloves on and shook her head at the brown headed boy.

"Jack, you know you can't be here." Elsa sighed in exasperation

"Obviously I can be here." He smiled widely pulling the gift out from behind his back "For you Princess."

"Jack you shouldn't have come."

"You tell me that every time I am here. Nothing has happened yet Elsa, now will you open the gift?"

Elsa finally smiled at him and took the gift. Unwrapping it she found a piece of chocolate "Thank you Jack. So tell me, how is Anna?" She asked softly

"Lonely. She misses you."

"She doesn't even know what I can do." Elsa rolled her eyes now.

"She may not remember the powers but she does remember having you around for the first four years of her life. You two used to be close—"

"And now she is safe from me. I nearly killed her Jack."

"Elsa do we have to have this conversation every time I am here?" Jack asked her "Can't we just try to have a nice night?" He reached to take her hand as he usually did, but this time she pulled away.

"Jack you need to leave." She said strictly

"Elsa, we have been together forever, you really think I am ever going to leave you?"

"Of course you will, you have to. For your own safety."

"Oh not this again. How many times do I have to tell you that I will always be here for you? Let's play a game." He said suddenly

"Will you leave after the game?"

"If that's what you want."

"Fine. What game?"

"Close your eyes." He said softly.

"This better not be a trick." She sighed closing her eyes

"Would I trick you?"

"Yes, you always do."

"Trust me."

"I do." They were speaking in whispers now. He leaned close to her face gently touching his lips to hers. She didn't pull back right away but finally she did "Jack…"

"Happy birthday Elsa." He gave her a goofy smile.

"You should get home before your mom begins to worry." She stepped away from him her cheeks pink, unable to meet his eyes.

"Alright. See you tomorrow?"

"Sure." She nodded and watched him leave. When he was gone she fell in her seat hands to her face.

The next morning she watched Jack and Anna playing on the ice covered pond. She smiled at the scene of them having fun. The butterflies in her stomach made her uneasy so she looked away. After a little while she heard her little sister yell of fright. She looked out the window to see the ice cracking below their feet. Jack was smiling and talking about playing hop scotch, jumping onto solid ice. Anna tried moving but the ice only cracked more. When Jack went through the ice, Anna and Elsa screamed out in unison. Everything around Elsa began freezing. She tried regaining control, but it only made her feel more fear, only made everything worse.

Soon after Jack's death, Anna had given up on getting Elsa to come out of her room. Elsa only felt that much more alone. When she heard her parents were leaving she kept her emotions inside. The night she found out about her parents were lost at sea, made everything much worse. She tried keeping everything inside, but it was difficult. A few days after her parents were in a wreck, the night became even colder. Everything froze over. Elsa cried seeing the ice, fearful she had lost control.

Jack Frost watched the eighteen year old Elsa produce ice and had fear each time she did.

"No, it's not bad. Cold yes, but the ice won't hurt you." He whispered to the window. No one could see or hear him anyway.

"Jack you promised you would never leave me, but you did…" she cried. "First Anna, then you, now my parents… What else will this ice take from me?" Elsa's appearance froze that night. She stopped growing up. She was eighteen, never to grow older. Her mind would change, but she remained forever eighteen.


	2. War

Years passed and Elsa finally became queen. After a few mild problems with control, she finally learned how to control her powers. But with time, other kingdoms learned of the power Elsa had. Elsa's power grew, but war was always around the corner. The people of Arendelle moved. Kristoff, Anna, and their kids stayed. Finally Elsa told them that they needed to leave. She knew they would never be safe if they stayed. She gave them gold and the cover of a heavy blizzard to get them away. She sat alone in the castle. She hadn't aged in the past fifteen years. She looked in the mirror.

"Elsa?" Olaf asked quietly walking into the room she was in.

"Yes Olaf?" Elsa looked at the snowman she had built all those years ago when she first became queen.

"What are you going to do?" he asked his eyes wide with sorrow.

"It's just us. I suppose I'll make an army of marshmallows. Hopefully that will buy us time to escape." She sighed "I'm not sure what else to do. We either stay here, or we sneak away. And if we sneak away we have to stay away from Anna and go into hiding."

"Is that what you want to do?" Olaf asked

"It's not what I want to do, but it's what would have to happen. So tell me Olaf, do you want to build a snow man?"

Weeks passed and Elsa's Army grew not only in numbers but also in size and power. She looked at Olaf as the town was filled. "Ready to go?"

"I was but, I have to stay behind."

"Wait, What?"

"Someone has to watch over the marshmallows." He smiled "I'll make sure we all get up the mountain before summer. But to buy us some time, do you think you can freeze the fiord again?"

"Why?"

"Well, we don't need the supplies or money that you all do, so if the fiord is frozen, it buys us time, and it gives you a means of escape."

"You have a good point. Thank you Olaf, stay cold." She gave him a hug. She walked outside feeling fear and hatred. She knew those were the strongest emotions she could feel as she froze everything, again.

Jack Frost watched Queen Elsa. He was drawn to the sudden snow and ice in one area. He watched her make giant walls of ice and an army of snowmen. He remembered watching her years ago being afraid of her powers. She seemed at peace with them now. He looked at the full moon

"This is where I woke up. Is she the reason I'm like this?" Jack asked the man in the moon, only to be answered with silence. He touched the walls of ice only making them stronger. "Well there must be a reason she is doing this." He sighed. He flew away from Arendelle to see if there were dangers going that way. He say hundreds of ships filled with armored men. "Well, let's help her out some." He made a strong gust of wind going the opposite direction. He went back to Elsa seeing her load into a rickety wooden boat. It was a small sail boat but it would be enough to get her out of the kingdom. She climbed in and froze the water behind her. She was in simple peasant clothes now.

"Goodbye Olaf, please stay safe!" She called waving "Good bye Arendelle. I'll come back some day." She said as she sat down. Jack aided her escape by sending wind to the sail. He sat with her in silence. She looked back a frown on her face as the kingdom left her sight. "Thank you Father Winter for the help of my escape." She grumbled.

"Oh you are welcome, though I'm not a father." Jack laughed "Perk up, it will get better. I promise."

Days passed and soon Elsa's food had run out. She had a lot of gold and jewels but it would do her no good if she had starved. She closed her eyes tired and partially starved. "I should have packed more food." She said groaning.

"Yes you should have." Jack sighed making sure the wind kept blowing.

"Whose there? Who said that?" Elsa's eyes shot open.

"Oh cool it. Wait, you heard me?" Jack looked at her.

"Jack." She gasped, eyes shocked. "I must be hallucinating." She said shaking her head. "A trick of the light."

"You know me? You can see me?"

"Or I'm dead."

"You are not dead."

"Well, that's a relief. Though I'm going insane talking to a dead guy."

"If anyone is dead, it's going to be you. Did you really think you could survive with only a day's worth of food?"

"I brought more than that. I just didn't portion correctly."

"Obviously. Now, I'm going to pretend I'm not going insane. Hopefully I'll be able to sleep." She yawned. Jack rolled his eyes at her. When she fell asleep he smiled.

"Let's get you to land princess." He grumbled pulling the boat making it go even faster by the end of that night, the boat was safely against a sandy beach. She opened her eyes to a commotion.

"Who are you?" a man wearing guard's clothing

"I'm El-isa. Elisa. The queen of Arendelle sent me away."

"Elisa huh? You were the queen's servent?"

"Yes. She was going to war and she wanted me to be safe. Where am I?"

"You have landed into The Southern Isles."

"Oh, well if you can be so kind to show me to the nearest market I'll get out of your hair."

"I think King Hans would like to see you."

"King Hans?" Elsa's eyes went wide. "I really can't."

"You will see the king. But you are right. You can't see him looking like that. You will return to my home get food and a better change of clothes. I'm Robert captain of the guard."

Jack watched Elsa be ushered by the man to his house. There she got washed up and ate food. She seemed to look better and he sighed "I wonder why she saw me last night." He asked himself.


	3. Truth

Elsa stayed with Robert's family for two days. She spent the first day sleeping. The second day she got cleaned up. She was dressed in a royal red dress with white trim. The sleeves were off her shoulders and the corset was tighter than she would have liked. The floor length dress was not her normal style. She looked herself in the mirror and sighed.

"At least the red will throw off the fact that he has only ever seen me in blue." She sighed shaking her head. She didn't bother braiding her hair as she ran a brush through it. "I think I'll leave it down."

"Blue is for sure your color." Jack said watching from the window. The hair down though, that's new. I kinda like it." Jack shook his head and flew off. He went more north where winter was supposed to start. Elsa heard a knock on the door and spun around. Robert's wife, Olivia, walked in a smile on her face.

"Oh Elisa, you look lovely." She clasped her hands together.

"Thank you, Olivia. Are you sure I can keep this dress? It's just so elegant."

"Oh yes the dress is yours. I would never be able to fit into that old thing anyway." She smiled "Plus you have to look elegant for the king"

"Yes. King Hans." Elsa forced the smiled to remain on her face. She felt her stomach drop. "When will I be seeing him exactly?"

"This afternoon." Olivia spoke with excitement. "What would you like to do with your other clothes?"

"I'd like to take a trip to the market and pack it up in a bag. I have gold to pay."

"Then I will get the coachman to ready the carriage." Olivia walked out. Elsa hid a small sized bag of gold in between her breasts. The rest of it was in a larger bag tied to the white sash that rested on her hips. She walked out of the room and to where Olivia was waiting. "Are you ready Elisa?" Elsa nodded following Olivia to the carriage. They went to the market where Elsa bought a horse and all equipment needed to ride a horse. She rode the horse back to the house where she packed the bags. Robert returned to retrieve her. She rode her horse to the castle where she was to meet with King Hans. She walked through the doors of the castle. In the throne she saw the man who had tried killing her many years ago. He had grown since then. His hair had begun to grey and his face now was not filled with youth. His eyes seemed much colder also.

"You're Majesty, I present to you Elisa of Arendelle" Robert called out as Elsa walked in the dignified royal she was.

"Arendelle." He said with an icy tone. He looked at Elsa for the first time as she approached. His eyes widened. "Queen Elsa? No, you can't be."

"King Hans" she curtsied and bowed her head "Queen Elsa allowed me to escape before the war in Arendelle began."

"What is your name?" he asked suspicious

"Elisa." Elsa said with a moment's hesitation.

"You must be Elsa's daughter. You look just like she did two decades ago." Elsa said nothing to respond. "Well, Princess Elisa, it is only courteous to ask you to stay with me."

"I humbly decline your offer." She said bowing her head to him "I was sent to deliver a message to King Eugene. I just needed to stop for supplies."

"Then allow me to house you for the night. I insist." He growled

"Yes your majesty." She bowed knowing there was no way around it.

"Come. Join me for dinner." Hans stood and escorted her to the dining hall were food was ready to be served. When they were seated he looked at her "So tell me Princess, who fathered you."

"His name was Jackson Frost. He was an old family friend of my mother's." Elsa lied easily.

"Jackson Frost you say?" Hans smiled an eerie smile "Your mother loved him?"

"With all her heart." Elsa looked at her food unable to meet his eyes. She never really spoke about Jack since he had passed.

"Didn't he die when you were 15?"

"Yes he did." She spoke with a deep sorrow.

"Fell through ice into a pond." Hans spoke softly "Love thaws. Elsa must have loved him too much."

"What?" Elsa looked at him suddenly

"You must know that when Elsa feels love ice thaws and weakens."

"What are you saying exactly?" Elsa's face palled.

"Well, I assume when you learned you were in love with him, you began to thaw the frozen pond. After all, you didn't have any control."

"How did you know how Jack died?"

"Anna told me all those years ago. Funny the little secrets she let slip on the night of your coronation Queen Elsa." Elsa's back instantly straightened. "So, you managed to escape Arendelle before it was destroyed. And somehow you have stopped ageing."

"And you have become King. Thirteenth in line. How'd you manage that one?"

"Over the past few years there have been terrible accidents." Hans's smiled only grew.

"Accidents I'm sure." Elsa spoke darkly

"Are you accusing me of crimes in my own Kingdom? Watch what you say Elsa. All of the neighboring kingdoms would love to have a piece of you."

"I would never accuse you of anything you're majesty." She smiled kindly at him. "What do you want from me Hans?"

"I used to want your head on a platter, but that was many years ago. Now I just want to watch you rot."

"If only I could rot. It's been many years since I last saw you. Last time I had no control, but now? My strength has only grown. You try to lock me up and I will get away."

"Yes, but I can send word that you are out of Arendelle. You will be wanted in most kingdoms."

"And I will escape them too. Now, king Hans, if you will excuse me, I would like to leave your lovely kingdom."

"I won't let you leave."

"Yes you will. You have no choice. Don't worry though. You will thaw out eventually." Elsa imprisoned him in an ice box before running out of the dining hall. She found the stables and raced away into the night. She escaped further north where it was normal for it to be cold. At night she would leave the shelter of the cabin she acquired and just blew snow around. She didn't fear her powers but now she knew it was her fault. Jack had died because she had loved him. She spend a long time hidden away. In the years to come she heard of voyages to the new world. She settled in a small town named Burgess. She moved around to different towns in the next few hundred years, but she would always return to that small town.


	4. Jack

Elsa walked outside one particular chilly morning. She watched as the kids had a snowball fight. Her eyes went wide as the boy Jamie tripped and began sledding through the road. She saw him fly in the air and without thinking she made a pile of snow at the base of the statue. She forced her hands in her pockets when she realized what she had done. She flinched as a couch hit him.

"I did not see that coming." She sighed and felt a cold air rush by her. She smiled at the sky. "Oh Pennsylvania thank you for your constant cold weather." She laughed and walked down the street. "Hey Jamie you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm alright Elsa. Aren't you cold?" He asked seeing her in only a long sleeved shirt.

"Nah. I was the Queen of ice in a past life." Elsa smiled widely. Jamie just laughed.

"Sure you were Elsa. You have a nice day." Jamie waved

"You two. And don't forget to put that tooth under the pillow for the tooth fairy." Elsa waved shaking her head.

"I won't!" He ran off as he heard his mom calling his name.

Elsa walked back to her house in the middle of the woods. She sighed as she made a miniature Olaf on her windowsill. "I hope you are alright." She spoke quietly. Days passed and finally after Easter she felt pulled to town. She walked seeing Jamie and his friends standing in the middle of the street. She watched as they ran off into the woods near the lake. She followed silently. She watched them stay out all night talking to themselves and their imaginary friends. When they started walking away Elsa walked out "And just what are you kids doing out here?" Elsa smiled

"We were just telling Jack Frost thank you." Jamie walked over to her holding Sophie's hand.

"Jack Frost?" Elsa asked looking at him with mild confusion.

"Yeah. Jack Frost. He's about your age. He's fun. He can make it snow and makes things colder." Jamie spoke quickly. "He's a guardian."

"Is he now?" Elsa smiled "Well wanna know a secret?" she leaned down "Love thaws." She laughed standing up straight.

"He is real. You can see him if you just believe."

"Jamie, I'm glad you believe that." She smiled ruffling his hair.

"Frost Frost Frost." Sophie jumped up and down.

"You kids be careful on the ice. It is starting to get warmer out." Elsa started walking away.

"Elsa," Jamie looked behind him seeing Jack appear again.

"Ask her when she plans to return to Arendelle." Jack said softly

"When do you plan to go back to Arendelle?" Jamie asked confused.

"Arendelle? How did you know about that?" She spoke a shocked look on her face. Everything around her just got colder

"Jack asked me to ask you." Jamie shrugged. "Just believe Elsa. Then you two can talk."

"Jack Frost." Elsa let out a short pained laugh "I killed Jack frost a long time ago." She turned her back to walk away.

"No you didn't. He said he was there with you on the boat. And in the Southern Isles. He said just try to believe in him." Jamie sighed and took Sophie's hand again and the children started walking back to town.

"I will always believe in him." She said the words quietly. She let a tear roll down her face as it began to snow again.

"Then look at me." Jack spoke placing a hand on her shoulder.

"I look at you every day. Every time my eyes close." She said in a pained voice

"Elsa, I was always there for you. Even though you couldn't see me." Elsa turned around

"This is a dream." She said looking at him a look of pure shock on her face.

"No. It's not." He smiled at her

"Jack, it's my fault you went through the ice."

"I went through the ice to save Anna. It is not your fault."

"The ice wouldn't have started cracking if I hadn't started to get feelings for you. I told you I would hurt you." She bit her lip

"Are we really going to argue about this every time I see you?" He laughed kneeling then taking her hand in his and kissing the back of it

"You are really here. I'm not just going insane?" She asked reaching out and putting a hand on his shoulder. Sure enough he was solid.

"You are not going insane." He smiled and stood up straight. She smiled and wrapped her arms around him.

"Do you realize how long I've been waiting to see you?" she hit him. He just laughed

"I suppose I have a few years to catch up on…"

"A few years? Try a few centuries." Elsa flung snow at him

"You want to play Princess?" he laughed flinging snow right back at her.

"That's Queen to you mister" She laughed throwing a snow ball at him. They spent hours in a snow ball fight. It was the first time she laughed in so hard. "Jack, I missed you." She said when she finally collapsed in the snow.

"And I missed you. You grew up so much." He spoke sitting beside her a smile on her face. "I hardly recognize the frightened little girl I knew so well." She smiled and told him everything that happened in the years following his death. He told her of what happened with him.

"You know, even when I had no idea who you were I still was drawn back to you." He looked at her. "I never thought I would have you by my side again."

"Jack, now that I know you are there, I am never leaving you." She took his hand.

"So when are you going back to Arendelle?" He asked a smile on his face.

"I don't think Arendelle even exists anymore." She sighed

"Well, there is only one way to find out." He stood and picked her up.

"What are you doing?" He just held her tighter

"Wind! Take us home!" He called and the wind began blowing hard. Soon they were off the ground and high in the sky.

"Don't you dare drop me!" She yelled clinging to him for dear life. Soon the town couldn't be distinguished from the ground. She hid her face in his chest. The only comfort she felt was his arm holding onto her tightly.

* * *

Sorry everyone for the long delay. Lots of stuff has been going on and I just have not had the time to update. Also if you have requests or ideas message me. I'll try to incorporate it somewhere before the end of the story. Love you all! Thanks for reading!


End file.
